Your Harsh Words
by Mina-sama14
Summary: What if the story turned to a new way? Kang Hee Soo is much more harsh than thought to be. How will it unfold? Not good at this, but I try my best! Stop and glance by I hope to get up to your expectations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I would like to say happy month of November! I hope you all have a very good month especially on Turkey day! So this is my first story on doing this, but I hope this goes good! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this!**

**Helpful tip:**

**There will be flashbacks/dreams, so if you are confused ask and I will be glad to help you out. (Yeah there is one of those things here, so watch out!)**

* * *

><p>Jan Di sat in a wooden chair unable to move. Duck tape was recently ripped off her mouth and it was red in the area. "Help…" She whispered and heard chatter from outside and watched men run out. Her abductor had a smirk on his face and laughed seeing the man he had wanted from the beginning. "Joon Pyo!" The girl shouted and struggled to move from the seat, but was not strong enough.<p>

"Jan Di stay still. Are you alright?" The man wondered as he watched her nod her head slowly. "Thank god." He sighed out, but then felt multiple strikes on him. Five men punched, kicked, and laughed at the wounded man. Unable to stand any longer Joon Pyo collapsed to the ground. Looking up he saw the girl with eyes filled with tears. Suddenly he saw her dive down in her chair. The man heard a loud crash. To his side lied an unconscious Jan Di. "Jan Di!" He cried out and crawled to her and noticed the men dash out. Hearing thuds and screams from outside made the man wonder, _"What's happening?"_

"What's going on out there?" The abductor shouted as he scraped blood on his shoes to the hard ground beneath his feet. The door busted open and more men came out to fight the intruders. Three men appeared and fought the men that had outnumbered them. "Don't just stand there! Attack them!" He shouted out, but it was already too late. His men were on the ground in pain and bleeding. The man was grabbed by a man in white and had long orange-like hair. "How?"A whisper came from him.

"See what happens if you see any of us again." The man spoke coldly and hit him on the head. Throwing the unconscious body to the ground he looked to the couple that was his friends. "Jan Di! Joon Pyo!" He shouted out and ran to them with his two other friends. Untying the unconscious girl he carried her bridal style. He watched his two friends pick up Goo Joon Pyo.

"We need to get you two to the hospital now. Yi Jeong you take Joon Pyo and I will take care of things here. My specialty." Woo Bin spoke with a slight grin on his face. He watched his friends leave to take the car Yi Jeong brought with them. "Please let Jan Di be okay." The man hoped and slowly began calling people on his cell phone.

"Will she be okay?" A man named Ji Hoo asked as he talked to a man in white clothing. Hearing the words from the man made him sigh in relief, but he had the urge to check on the girl. Quickly the man walked away and made his way up the stairs leading down the tiled hallway to her room. He stood in front of the door and heard a voice speak up.

"Look at you. How could you get in the way like that? You idiot..." Goo Joon Pyo sat on her bedside and watched her sleep. Bandages covered him along with bruises. Every injury on him was very noticeable. "Jan Di, hey. You can get up now. We are all safe here." He whispered and put a hand on her arm. She did not awake by the warm touch. The man grew more persistent and had wanted the girl to finally awaken from her slumber.

Ji Hoo sighed and snapped himself out of the memory. He was never so scared nor did he ever want to kill a man so much. The man would do anything for that girl named Jan Di. They had gone through so many things in such a short amount of time. The cancellation of Goo Joon Pyo's wedding had an impact on everything. As kind as Ji Hoo was, he believed his friend did not deserve such a kind girl. Joon Pyo was not even brave enough to confess his feelings sooner. Sitting at his house wasn't the same ever since his grandfather had moved away. He had left believing Ji Hoo should move forward in his own life. Only a few months passed and things seemed silent. No drama was caused and he hadn't seen Jan Di or Joon Pyo in a week. Suddenly his phone rang a familiar ring which had him smiling. It was that girl, Jan Di. **"Hello?"** Ji Hoo answered and heard deep breathing and crying from the other line. **"What happened?"** The man popped up from his couch and he grabbed his keys instantly. **"Where are you?" **He wondered walking out of his house and finally heard a response.

"**Goo Joon Pyo…his mother…Noona…we need you guys."** The girl pleaded and then hung up. Ji Hoo knew this was very serious because the girl never asked for anything even in the worst times. He forwarded a message to his friends to meet up and Joon Pyo's place and started his vehicle. Without any second of hesitation the man sped off on his vehicle.

Jan Di hung up the phone and sat on her bed that was now inside of the mansion of Joon Pyo. The door was locked from the outside and the windows were sealed shut. It was night time and all light was blocked from the outside. She stood there in complete darkness and her phone battery began to die. Calling the emergency number would be useless since everyone would never betray the mother of the household. The girl had gone through many things since she had many cuts on her arms and legs. Only the mother would know all of the answers to her injuries. No help in the household would be given since Grandmother had gone away and everyone had a day off.

Goo Joon Pyo was dragged by four men downstairs of the large mansion only after being pulled apart from Jan Di. He was led to the office of his mother which was the last place he had ever wanted to be again. Entering without a choice he noticed his elder sister in tears sitting in a chair furthest away from the mother who sat behind her desk. Not a single emotion showed from her and that had made the man angrier. "Where's Jan Di?" He shouted and heard the door behind him slam shut. Punching her desk only made her laugh softly and shake her head no.

"Haven't you learned by now my son? Friendship and love is merely a weakness which you cannot afford. Look what had happened to your dear sister. Falling in love with such a fool led her to this. It has been weeks and that foolish emotion has not disappeared." The mother rose up from her desk and walked around to face her son. "Everything would have gone smoothly if you had only married that darling Jae Kyung." She then turned to her daughter who threw the chair to the ground.

"Enough is enough. Everyone hates you including your so called beloved children. If it is the last thing I do I swear we will bring you down. To this day forward I no longer see you as my mother, but only as an enemy. I quit this stupid company. Keep your filthy money I don't want any part of this." The girl placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and tried holding back tears. "Don't let her take control over you any further. You are everything now. You can control her. Do it for Jan Di. I will find her." She whispered to her brother making sure the woman in front of them could not hear a single part of her sentence. Then the girl made her exit slamming the door behind her.

"We need to find Jan Di! We all have to split up." A girl made a fist holding it up to her chest. She had been Jan Di's best friend that has been there from the beginning of all of this. Ga Eul looked to the three men that stood next to her near the front door. The group had gotten very close through the months since she now began to date Yi Jeong and had multiple double dates with Jan Di and Joon Pyo. "You guys know the mansion better, so you all go through the floors. I will just look around for anything that could give us hints. We all have our cell phones so we will be good." Everyone nodded and Yi Jeong went up behind the girl.

"Please be careful. If anything happens yell out. One of us will find you. Keep your phone on you at all costs." He whispered and kissed her gently on her cheek as they all entered. All was silent and then they heard a door slam to their left. A girl known as Goo Joon Hee wiped her last bit of tears away. Her eyes were red and were very puffy around that region. Looking to the group she smiled relieved to see them all together. "You are all here. My brother is talking to her and Jan Di is somewhere in here. I would think she is guarded by some of those strong guards." The girl had not wanted to say 'mother' nor did she wanted to say her maiden name.

"Are you alright?" Woo Bin wondered approaching her with a curious tone inside of his voice. With a simple nod the girl had replied. "Okay, but we need you to stay here Goo Joon Hee. I know I may not be a proper person for you to do as I ask, but think about it. If his mother were to leave and find us she would do terrible things to all of us. Probably something none of us will forget. Could you please stay here?" He pleaded and smiled hearing her say yes. "Thank you." With that the group split up to their assigned places.

Ji Hoo figured to check the spare rooms in the second floor since many women, such as maids, resided there. He also had an urge to search there and he never betrayed his gut feelings when it had come to Jan Di. Walking down the halls he opened every door and searched inside. Finally reaching the end he saw three men standing in front of a door. Sunglasses shielded their eyes and they were dressed in all black. Ji Hoo knew it was time to be Jan Di's savior. As he made his way to them he noticed a man with curly hair begin to knock each individual out with ease. It was Joon Pyo who had this time come to the girl's rescue. Quickly he slid into a nearby room and couldn't breathe. His heart began beating quickly and it seemed that his senses were heightened in the reversed moment. _"How is this? Joon Pyo was to be downstairs. Why can I not move?"_ He thought to himself and could not move from his spot. His heart seemed to break as the second past. The man promised to be there in her times of need, but he was now being replaced in everything by Goo Joon Pyo.

"Jan Di are you alright?" The man in front of the door shouted. His black shirt ripped at the arms, but that wasn't his biggest concern. The love of his life had been on the other side of the door and he would not be able to take the truth of her being harmed by his own mother.

"I'm okay Joon Pyo." Jan Di got up from her bed and stared to her door. She then heard her phone ring one last time. Her phone was about dead, but was able to receive her final message. **"Hello?"** The girl answered the number that had been unknown to her phone.

"**We aren't finished yet you stupid girl. You are far from seeing all of what I can control. You're little family should be one of you biggest concerns. Don't expect me to give mercy just because of that little brat of a boy you have in that idiotic family of yours."** The old woman snapped and quickly hung up with one final laugh. Jan Di knew exactly who it had been. She was the evil woman who was out to ruin her whole entire life, Kang Hee Soo.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped I got up to expectations I am so nervous on this story because I love this series so much and I don't want to screw it up! I post usually once a month. Also, sorry if I did a crappy job at this I wrote all of this in one day so forgive me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Second chapter is here to save the day! I would have updated sooner if I didn't have much school work or if I wasn't just so darn lazy. Oh well, can't be helped. Of course i couldn't forget about this story because i write it while I'm taking my classes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story, nor will I ever. Although, I own my Christmas spirit. 3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously~<em>**

_"I'm okay Joon Pyo." Jan Di got up from her bed and stared to her door. She then heard her phone ring one last time. Her phone was about dead, but was able to receive her final message. **"Hello?"** The girl answered the number that had been unknown to her phone._

_**"We aren't finished yet you stupid girl. You are far from seeing all of what I can control. You're little family should be one of you biggest concerns. Don't expect me to give mercy just because of that little brat of a boy you have in that idiotic family of yours."** The old woman snapped and quickly hung up with one final laugh. Jan Di knew exactly who it had been. She was the evil woman who was out to ruin her whole entire life, Kang Hee Soo._

* * *

><p>Jan Di dropped her phone to the ground hearing the door in front of her bust open. Pieces flew everywhere in the room and before she got the chance to pick everything up male arms were wrapped around her. She was brought into a tight embrace with the man in front of her. "Oww." The girl grunted feeling the cuts and bruises being touched all over her body. The black haired man grabbed her hand and gently led her out of the room.<p>

"You said you were alright. Come on we have to clean you up Jan Di." Before the girl could object to the idea he quickly spoke, "I'm doing this whether you want me to or not. You don't have to lie to me. It's okay to tell me if something is wrong with you. I want to be there whenever I can." Joon Pyo guided her down the hall and made his way downstairs. He wasn't aware that his friend Ji Hoo waited in the shadows and watched the two.

"Sunbae." Jan Di whispered catching a glimpse of him as he emerged from one of the rooms. Too many things had happened and she knew it would not get better. Her positive attitude would have to shine brighter now more than ever. The family was at risk and she would have to do everything in her power to protect all of them. "Ouch Goo Joon Pyo I'm okay. Honest!" She complained and walked downstairs with him. "I am perfectly fine I can take care of myself." Her tongue stuck out at him and she finally made it to the bottom of the steps. "I have to leave now, so I will be going." Jan Di spoke stubbornly and made her way to the door. Placing a hand on the handle was when her legs went limp.

"I knew you weren't. Let me help you." Joon Pyo rushed to her side and helped the girl. "You are too weak to argue with me anyway. Come on stubborn girl." He smiled as she puffed up her face and exhaled a big amount of air. She was frustrated that he wouldn't let her go just as she had wanted. As the two walked to a bathroom they passed by a familiar girl.

"Geum Jan Di!" The girl spoke out loudly and approached the two. It had been his older sister and was now looking better than ever. "I apologize for everything. I'm so sorry." She helped Joon Pyo take her to the bathroom. Goo Joon Pyo set her down on a stool and started up the bathtub water. Joon Hee grabbed bandages, pain medications, and rags to help with the cuts and bruises. "What happened?" The older woman wondered sitting on the tiled floor tending to her bleeding knees.

"I…can't remember. All I remember was I walking to Goo Joon Pyo's room then everything went blank. I came back to my senses and I was being pulled away from him." Jan Di spoke honestly and tried her hardest to remember, but it had been no use. Her memory wouldn't come back and it all seemed to be lost. _"She would know. I need to talk to her."_ Jan Di thought to herself thinking directly about the mother.

"You're here!" A girl cried out from the doorway with tears in her eyes. It had been Ga Eul with the rest of the men behind her. "I was so worried about you." She ran to her side and hugged her gently. Jan Di smiled widely and made eye contact with Ji Hoo. It seemed to last minutes, but then was snapped out of it by Joon Pyo speaking out loud.

"I'm leaving." Joon Pyo spoke quietly and went to Jan Di's ear to whisper, "Stay here again tonight. I would feel better this way." Quickly he left before Jan Di could speak up. The girl pouted and crossed her arms as she shook her head side to side. The group laughed except for Ji Hoo. Something was off with him and Jan Di had not a clue why it had been so.

"All of you can spend the night tonight. Please, be our guests for tonight." Joon Hee offered politely finishing the wounds. She held out two pills and a glass of water for Jan Di to take for her pain. Of course she couldn't refuse the nice gesture from her 'Noona' so she took what was given out to her. "It would be a pleasure. I'm sure my brother would enjoy all of your company. Having the house to yourselves is a chance you might not get again for awhile." Everyone stared at one another and smiled then nodded.

"Yes, of course." Yi Jeong smiled and helped the girl with many wounds stand back up. "Oh Jan Di, how do you manage getting into such complex messes? That is my question." A nervous laugh came from the girl which made the man laugh right back.

"I'll go tell Goo Joon Pyo." Ji Hoo spoke quietly and left as he looked to the injured girl once again. For some reason he felt awkward being with the group. Knowing he would have to spend the night, for the sake of Jan Di, he needed to relax. The man went up the stairs and went to his left where Joon Pyo's bedroom had been. As Ji Hoo cautiously opened the door he heard soft weeping. Sure Goo Joon Pyo could be a jerk, but he knew that his friend could be quite sensitive on the inside, especially when it involved Jan Di. Walking to his friend he watched the black haired man sitting on the ground next to the couch.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Joon Pyo snapped, but had refused to show his face. His hands covered his face as tears rushed down his cheeks. Ji Hoo bent down next to him and set a hand on his back. Feeling the rough friendly touch made him jump and finally look to his friend.

"Don't worry about it. Go clean yourself up. We will all be downstairs waiting. Joon Hee offered to have us spend the night. Your friends are here for you. For life." Ji Hoo spoke gently and helped the man off the floor. "In this state everyone will be worrying. Especially Jan Di." Joon Pyo frowned and grabbed Ji Hoo closely to whisper him something.

"Thank you Ji Hoo. For the many things you have done for me and Geum Jan Di. I am forever in your debt. I have to ask you another favor though." Joon Pyo looked to his friend's eyes and told him directions. Ji Hoo began walking back downstairs with a blank expression. He saw the group of friends smiling and laughing. _"If only they knew."_The man thought and had captured eye contact with the girl. Jan Di walked to the steps and let Ga Eul and the men walk to the living room by themselves. Joon Hee had left for the night and no one else was inside of the building.

"It looks like you saw a ghost. You really are pale Sunbae. What happened?" Jan Di wondered and stood in front of him and watched his head shake. A smile remained on her face although a slight feeling of pain came back. "I think Ga Eul is going to cook something up soon, and she would need help. Maybe pancakes for dinner?" She smiled and began walking up the steps. Her hand was grabbed by Ji Hoo, so she turned around. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"You need to go talk to Joon Pyo. He needs you right now." Ji Hoo smiled slightly and watched the girl smile right back to him. He unwillingly let the girl walk back up the stairs and did not leave until she turned the corner. She was the love he had wanted from the beginning, but Ji Hoo felt he could never be good enough for Jan Di.

"Oh ouch. If mom saw me now she would say 'oh my poor baby! Who did this? We are supposed to fight fight fight!' then Dad would say 'Jan Di you wouldn't have happened to get into trouble would you?' then Kang San would say 'oh my sister is so tough! I bet she beat the other person just as bad. I am so proud.' Oh, I do miss them." Jan Di laughed softly as she heard her own words in a whisper. As she approached the open door of Joon Pyo she heard water running. Not thinking about it the girl entered and saw no one. "Joon Pyo?" Jan Di spoke out, but there was no response. Looking around she saw clothes of his laid out on the bed and a little box. "I wonder what this is." She began reaching for it, but then noticed a coin on the ground. "Oh no way!" The girl you smiled and picked it up. Not knowing she knocked down the box she smiled at the coin. As she put it in her pocket the girl looked to the box that had disappeared. "Wait a second. Where did it go?"

"Jan Di what are you doing in here?" Joon Pyo wondered from the bathroom and only peeked from the door. The girl's face turned bright red as she slowly looked to him. He blushed himself when he saw her in such a happy mood like this. "Did you just want to see me like this? How dirty of you Jan Di." The man teased with a smirk and wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the room.

"No no! I was just in here because you haven't been downstairs." Jan Di put her hands on her face not wanting to see him like this. "I need to leave!" She was about to leave, but heard her name being called by him. "I'm sorry, but you need to change and I need to leave!" The girl reached for the handle blindly, but felt his bare arms wrap around her.

"I want you to stay. Besides you need clothes to wear since those are completely wrecked. I will get some new ones for you tomorrow, but for now you will have to wear a shirt of mine and bottoms." Joon Pyo pulled her back and held her hand leading her into his closet. "Pick whatever you want. I'll be right back I need to change." He laughed seeing her wanting to argue, but no words came out. The man grabbed his clothes and entered into the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist.

Goo Joon Pyo walked out with a maroon silk buttoned-up top and black silk pants. It had been one of his most comfortable night clothes. His hair was curled and he felt refreshed. It had been awhile since he had cleaned himself without having his workers assist him. As he closed the door behind him he looked for the box that was on his bed earlier. Realizing it was missing his jaw dropped and hi eyes widened. "Jan Di, are you done?" The man wondered hoping she had not taken the box.

"Hold on! Ouch…" Jan Di picked up a blue cotton shirt and began putting it on. She was cautious on not touching her wounds with such expensive clothing. The girl picked up white cotton pants and was almost done putting them on. Then suddenly Joon Pyo came in unable to stand patient any longer. "Get out!" She screamed throwing her ragged clothes to his face. Her face turned deep red as the door closed. Joon Pyo held the clothes in his hands and leaned against the door. His heart began beating loudly and quickly. His face turned just as red as his shirt. The man threw the clothes down the laundry chute which he knew it would be disposed of. "You go downstairs!" The girl demanded.

"No way! This is my house and you are wearing my clothes. I am not going to leave. Just come out. I didn't see anything." Joon Pyo laughed slightly sitting on his bed staring at the closet door. He looked to his telescope and had remembered his night under the stars with her. The man hardly ever talked about his father, but that night he opened up to her more than he did for anyone.

"Fine, give me my clothes back and I'll leave! You did to see!" Jan Di yelled and put the pants on as she walked to the door. A hand pressed against the door and she took a deep breath. _"Oh how could he lie like that? What a jerk."_ The girl thought and knew she could not win this argument this time.

"Too late they are taken care of. I will get you new ones tomorrow like I said. Don't worry about it. Come on. Ga Eul is probably wondering what is taking you so long. Especially with you being in my bedroom; I'm surprised she hasn't come up here already." Joon Pyo said with a slight flirtatious tone. He knew how to press her buttons in certain ways, but this time he had hoped to push the buttons that would make her leave the room.

"No, I don't need it Joon Pyo. Hey! Ga Eul wouldn't think that!" Jan Di argued and put a hand on the handle and began twisting it slowly. "Cover your eyes first. I'm not leaving until you do it." She peeked out of the room and saw him with both hands on his face. Quietly she tip-toed out of the room and once given the chance she ran out hoping he would not catch up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Hope you enoyed! Mind you this story happened after the wedding. Nothing big happened, so it is as if after the wedding nothing really happened. If you are confused in anyway I will be glad to help you! Until next month!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for this, but I have decided to redo this chapter. I have made it longer and changed little bits in it. Please don't kill me! I hate that I rushed it, but now I looked through it this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I own up to my mistake!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously~<em>**

_"Too late they are taken care of. I will get you new ones tomorrow like I said. Don't worry about it. Come on. Ga Eul is probably wondering what is taking you so long. Especially with you being in my bedroom; I'm surprised she hasn't come up here already." Joon Pyo said with a slight flirtatious tone. He knew how to press her buttons in certain ways, but this time he had hoped to push the buttons that would make her leave the room._

_"No, I don't need it Joon Pyo. Hey! Ga Eul wouldn't think that!" Jan Di argued and put a hand on the handle and began twisting it slowly. "Cover your eyes first. I'm not leaving until you do it." She peeked out of the room and saw him with both hands on his face. Quietly she tip-toed out of the room and once given the chance she ran out hoping he would not catch up to her._

* * *

><p>As Jan Di made her way down the steps she heard songs being played in the other room. She heard laughing and screaming from the men and Ga Eul. Curious, the girl wandered into the living room and saw Woo Bin and Yi Jeong dancing together. Across from the living room were Ji Hoo and Ga Eul cooking in the kitchen. The doorway was wide open and they watched each other. The two men spotted the girl and grinned. They each grabbed a hand of hers and pulled her to a clear spot in the floor. "Dance with us Jan Di!" Woo Bin insisted.<p>

"No no, I can't dance you guys. Really, I can't." Jan Di shook her head no, but Woo Bin and Yi Jeong did not listen. They helped her move her arms and she ended up moving her hips. "I should really go help with the cooking." She suggested wandering her eyes into the kitchen. She spotted Ga Eul and flashed an awkward smile and looked to Yi Jeong who began speaking.

"If you can slow dance I'm positive you can party dance. You are the Jan Di who can do anything!" Yi Jeong shouted and pulled her away from Woo Bin and began dancing with her. She stepped on his feet a few times and they heard laughs from Ga Eul every now and then. Suddenly she was pulled into the arms of Woo Bin.

"Yes! The girl who had tamed the vicious lion Goo Joon Pyo! You are the legend of the century!" Woo Bin screamed watching Joon Pyo come into the room. Jan Di's back faced the curly haired man as she danced with Woo Bin. "Come on Jan Di. Put more hips into it." He encouraged helping her move her arms more.

"Oh like this?" Jan Di wondered and swayed her hips slightly. She laughed at herself not used of dancing in such a different way. As the girl let go of Woo Bin she felt hands spin her around and face a man. Of course it had been Joon Pyo in a jealous state. "I was having fun over there Goo Joon Pyo." The girl slightly pouted listening along to the upbeat music.

"You shouldn't be moving so much. You're going to hurt yourself." Joon Pyo frowned and was very concerned for her well being. Seeing her sigh made him feel bad, but he knew it was for her own good. Letting her go she made her way into the kitchen with Ji Hoo and Ga Eul. He wanted to speak up, but the words would just not escape his mouth, so he stood aside and kept quiet.

"Jan Di is a big girl you don't need to act like a guardian. What's up your ass Joon Pyo?" Yi Jeong wondered turning up the music. The three men decided to put the topic behind them and dance like idiots. They hardly paid attention to the cookers that watched them from the kitchen. Things were slowly getting back to normal aside from the whole insane incident of earlier that day.

"Oh it looks delicious you guys! It smells amazing to!" Jan Di smiled as she entered the kitchen. A rush of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes filled up her nostrils. Licking her lips she reached for a piece of bacon. Before she got her hands on it Ga Eul slapped it with a wooden spoon. "Oh you're so mean!" Jan Di complained and had her mouth wide open.

"You are going to have to wait like the rest of us Jan Di." Ji Hoo laughed as he flipped a pancake over on the stove. He wore a white little apron which Ga Eul forced him to wear. "This took hard work on our part." The man looked to the three men dancing and shook his head. He took a small chocolate chip and slid it inside of his own mouth almost taunting Jan Di.

"Why don't you go dance with them? Jan Di and I have got it covered here! I promise she won't have a single bite!" Ga Eul offered and watched Ji Hoo take off his apron. The girl knew he should be with the guys and she did have a few things to talk about with Jan Di anyway. With a smile Ji Hoo made his way out of the kitchen and danced with his three friends. Ga Eul then put the apron on Jan Di and looked her straight in the eyes. Her hands fell onto her friend's shoulder as she said boldly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh me? No nothing! Ga Eul I'm fine! I'm just starving!" Jan Di rushed over to a bowl and began mixing it around. Ga Eul pointed to her outfit which made the girl blush. "Joon Pyo let me borrow this. My clothes were wrecked so I borrowed this. It isn't anything." She then poured pancake batter into a pan and put blueberries in it.

"Uh huh, sure you are. So what are you going to do about Joon Pyo? You guys haven't advanced at all and we both know you are tempted. Come on you are a senior and also going to be a freshman in college soon. Also, he is your first official boyfriend. Then again you have Ji Hoo to worry about. The whole time we were cooking he wouldn't stop talking about you." Ga Eul began rambling which made Jan Di think. Her friend noticed her gaze out to the men dancing together. "It can't be easy being with him with a type of mother that he has."

"Well, Goo Joon Pyo and I are just…well, we are taking it slow. We don't want to rush into anything. With Ji Hoo we are just friends and we both know that. He is just worried about me. He always is. His mother on the other hand-" Jan Di whispered and smelt her pancake burning. "Oh no!" She shouted and quickly took the pan off the stove. "It's burnt…" The girl complained and saw it completely black.

"Jan Di! Go on over there. I have things here. We are almost done anyway." Ga Eul laughed and took the pan out of her hands. "Better yet, go set the table! We can talk more about this later." She giggled as Jan Di gulped grabbing silverware. After knowing her friend for so long that giggle was never good. Her friend had a mischievous plan building up.

"Alright I will. I'll be back!" Jan Di smiled and grabbed everything then headed into the dining room. Setting the plates down; she looked to all the seats. She remembered working as Joon Pyo's maid and how his grandmother had treated her. _"She was so kind to. I do miss her." _As she stared on her memories went a bit deeper. The moment of her being pulled in bed with Joon Pyo was awkward in the moment. She didn't think it could have gotten worse, but it did. Jae Kyung had to walk in at the worst time. Then it went deeper into the whole wedding. Snapping herself out of the thought she shook her head rapidly. Jan Di walked over to the window and placed a hand on the glass. It was raining and the wind picked up quite a lot. _"I really hope it doesn't get bad out there."_

"Hey Jan Di. You are going to leave a whole hand print if you keep it there." A man walked in and stood next to Jan Di. Looking to her left was Joon Pyo with a big smile that spread across his face. Joon Pyo laughed seeing her quickly taking a hand off the window.

"Maybe I want it there. I could turn it into a face or something creative. It could be my mark and stay on there forever." Jan Di went passed him and set napkins down to each chair. "Shouldn't you be dancing with the guys?" She wondered as she saw him helping her set the table. "It's been awhile since I have seen you all hang out like this."

"Nah, I came by to help you out. Ga Eul is coming with the food soon and she said that I should come over here to help with things. I also have a question though. What's this talk about me and you advancing? I overheard a bit of that interesting conversation you were having." Joon Pyo spoke with a smirk as he looked up to her.

"That was nothing at all. Just girl talk something that you aren't allowed to overhear or talk about." Jan Di nervously spoke hoping he wouldn't say anymore about it. "Ga Eul you jerk." The girl whispered and made a slight fist, but couldn't help but to laugh slightly. She really didn't know what she would do in the future of her and Joon Pyo. That is, if there was even going to be a future for the two. Things have gotten so out of hand and in only one day. If her family had a direct hit from his mother she would need to leave Joon Pyo whether she wanted to or not. Of course she would keep her promise to Joon Pyo, but that was if he was willing to help with their relationship. Jan Di was never the type of person to push her family second. They had always been her first priority in everything.

"Sure Jan Di, so what are we going to do tonight?" Joon Pyo wondered as he walked over to her slowly. She moved back into a wall feeling little butterflies in her stomach. "I know you and Ga Eul can be very troublesome when it comes to certain things. Especially when we are all together." The man pointed out as he noticed the girl look away from him.

"I have no clue on what she is planning. It could be anything. I should go and help her pull the food out." Jan Di quickly headed to the door, but was stopped by having her name called out in a tender tone. "Hm? What is it?" She wondered not turning around to him." The girl closed her eyes feeling a small head ache coming on.

"Don't be the helper today Jan Di. You are hurt and you should rest. You aren't strong enough right now to do anything. Just sit down and let me do it." Joon Pyo suggested and saw her face become angry. He wasn't aware he had said something that would have offended her, so he was a bit caught off guard.

"What are you saying Joon Pyo? I can take care of myself. It isn't like I haven't before. Especially in the old days." Jan Di slightly raised her voice at him and stormed out of the room. _"How could he say that?" _The girl stared at ingredients lying around in the kitchen such as the egg. She went back into her memory about the many things that her dearest 'boyfriend' had done to her in the past. Sure it brought them together, but was all off that pain worth it? Is that how relationships are brought about? Jan Di watched Ga Eul clean up her mess and thought, _"If she were to have seen me during all of that things would be so much different." _The girl never did tell all of the horror stories that had happened when she first entered that school.

"Hey Jan Di. What did Goo Joon Pyo do to you? You look really pissed off…" Ga Eul whispered as she noticed the boys turning down the music as they smelt the food throughout the house. Seeing her friend shake her head no did not reassure her enough. "Well, go tell the boys the food is done and I will take the food into the dining room." She smiled watching her friend go into the room.

"Food is done you guys. Ga Eul needs a bit of help taking the food into the dining room though." She smiled slightly and looked to the ground. Instantly all three guys knew something was wrong with Jan Di. By now they could tell if something was wrong as simple as a paper cut. Woo Bin went up to her and held her hand into his.

"Don't be sad pretty Geum Jan Di. I may not know what has happened to you today, but we are all here to protect you no matter what. If you need protection from anybody you can tell us. An unhappy Geum Jan Di makes a very unhappy Song Woo Bin." Woo Bin kissed her hand gently and patted her on the head. "Please feel better." With that the man went away into the kitchen to assist Ga Eul.

"Oh, Jan Di you seem to be one of the most unpredictable people I have ever met. No girl has been able to have such an impact on the whole group except for you. It has all been for the better and we can't lose you. Not to anyone." Yi Jeong smiled and put a hand on her shoulder as he walked away shouting after Woo Bin.

Watching her two friends leave with such kind words made the girl smile. She looked to the man in front of her and she dug her hand in her pocket bored-like. The girl felt a key in her pocket and she held onto it tightly. The man in front of her laid a hand gently onto her arm. "What's that in your pocket Jan Di?" He wondered as she pulled the golden key from the cottoned pocket.

"It's something Secretary Jung had given me." Jan Di quickly shoved the tool down her pocket ready to eat. She thought back to the moment when she was given it. The girl had just come back from talking to grandmother and was given the key. Mr. Jung said it was the key to the bottom floor of the mansion. It led down to the patient on the bed that hadn't awoken from his slumber. She asked no questions, for she did not want to be rude to the dear Secretary. Jan Di was allowed to go to that room anytime she had pleased as long as the key was in her possession. "I'm starved let's go and-"

Feeling a gentle touch of her hand was enough for the girl to stop speaking. Unexpected, Ji Hoo pulled the girl into an embrace. They stood there for a bit and Jan Di felt tears building up, but she refused to let them go. The two were both hurting, but in different ways. Ji Hoo was pained seeing the one he loved head over heels for another. Also, the fact of his grandfather, whom was no longer at his side; his elder had wanted to expand the whereabouts of the clinic and had left to spread the word. Jan Di on the other hand was in pain of her heart breaking. It was slowly breaking because she felt the need to leave Joon Pyo because of the multiple threats from his mother directed to her family. Also this terrible love triangle was becoming more visible to her eyes.

"Something is wrong with you Jan Di. The emergency bell has been going off like crazy. I'm here for you. Please tell me what's wrong. What good of a savior would I be if I were just to be watching?" Ji Hoo smiled to her and took a step back. He placed her hands into his and knelt down. "I'm a knight with you under my protection." The man laughed seeing a smiled spread wide across her face. "You can even spend the night at my house tomorrow if you want. I have enough room now that grandfather is gone." He spoke in a softer tone still quite sensitive about the topic. A tear finally fell down and he gently wiped it away.

"Ji Hoo don't kneel like that." Jan Di helped him back up and flashed a warm smile. "I'm fine except for all of the scars. It must have been a false alarm though. Oh, I really don't have to go to your place. I'm fine! I don't mind staying here with Joon Pyo and Joon Hee." She then took a hold of his hand and guided him into the kitchen. He watched her movements and knew something was wrong with her. It had been more of a mental pain than a physical ache. Before walking into the dining room he looked to her in the eyes and spoke.

"Jan Di in anyway a person hurts you I want you to tell me. You may claim nothing is wrong with you, but I can tell. You don't need to lie to protect your friends. Just please if Goo Joon Pyo or that evil witch do something to you, that you dislike, you can just call me up." Ji Hoo reassured and Jan Di nodded her head slowly. Then with that the two went to the dining room to eat their meal.

The group finished eating and Ga Eul got up from her seat and clapped her hands together. "Now, we have to find something to do!" She screamed as the rest of the group got up from their seats. Everyone put their dishes away and sat on the couch that was set up in the living room. The girl watched her friend get up from the couch with laughter seeing Ga Eul with a grin. "We are going to play a little game called poker! We all know how to play here, but little do you guys know me and Jan Di are champs at this game. You little rich boys have no clue what we are capable of." She winked to them and sat on the ground with Jan Di.

"Sounds perfect to me, but why don't we make this a bit more…interesting for all of us. A simple game of poker is alright, but there should be a little twist into it. How about strip poker? Sound good?" Woo Bin suggested knowing the other guys were thinking it, but would not fess up to it. The girls blushed deeply and shook their heads.

"Unless, you two are too scared to do it, I mean for the rest of your life we can just call you chickens." Joon Pyo spoke with a smile looking to Jan Di. Ji Hoo felt a bit defensive knowing none of the girls wanted to do it. "I mean, come on it can't be that bad if we all participate. Also, if you say you are as good as you think you are, there shouldn't be a problem now." Joon Pyo blushed at the idea and partially did want to argue, for he would not want anyone else to see her if she were to lose.

"Joon Pyo you need to shut up. I accept your challenge! We will beat you right Ga Eul?" Jan Di looked to her friend who had quite an uneasy face. "It will be alright, I'm sure we can beat them no problem!" She smiled and watched Joon Pyo leave to get a deck of card with some playing chips. The rest of the guys sat next to the girl talking with them trying to scare them. They finally watched Joon Pyo come back shuffling the cards. The entire group set up the cards on the ground as they were all determined to beat the other opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where their true teenage years come out! I had to. The opportunity was just screaming at me. I'm going to have to change the rating because they're going to do some interesting things! I promise it won't get really bad. Just have to play around with the age. Hope you enjoyed the revised version! Although, next chapter...isn't ready yet, so I don't know when that will come out. Sorry, I will try to get it up next month! Bye!<strong>


End file.
